<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blackberry Tart by hipsquare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438454">Blackberry Tart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsquare/pseuds/hipsquare'>hipsquare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsquare/pseuds/hipsquare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'It’s almost strange, having Emma like this above her. Soft, sweet, motherly Emma — who’s snuck into Karin’s dorm in the middle of the night against school rules to be with her. Emma, who's currently naked, with an appendage strapped to her hips that Karin never thought she’d see her with.'</p><p>Emma and Karin spend a sweet night together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asaka Karin/Emma Verde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blackberry Tart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I believe in EmmaKarin supremacy. They are the best Niji ship, you can't change my mind.<br/>I thought it'd be cute if Emma wore the strap!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s almost <em> strange, </em> having Emma like this above her. Soft, sweet, motherly Emma — who’s snuck into Karin’s dorm in the middle of the night against school rules to be with her. Emma, who's currently naked, with an appendage strapped to her hips that Karin never thought she’d see her with. A strap-on. She’d just figured, well, it might be <em> Karin </em> to wear it when they were together. <em> Maybe we’ll switch, </em> Karin distantly thinks before she’s broken out of her thoughts by Emma reaching for the delicate dip of her hips.</p><p>“Karin-chan,” Emma breathes with a little smile on her face, beckoning Karin to look up at her. So cute. She’s so, so cute.</p><p>Karin loves Emma. Loves Emma for more than her body, curvy in all the right places, breasts weighty and perfect to hold in her hands when they kiss; but in this moment, right here, she can’t help but look at Emma’s bare body completely. Her nipples are so rosy and pink, her pudgy stomach so soft and squeezable… it contrasts with the plastic black phallus attached to her girlfriend in a weirdly compatible way.</p><p>“You’re beautiful, Emma,” Karin says back to her. It’s not like Karin to let her feelings bleed all over the place, but when Emma is like this in front of her, and they’re like this together in the dim light of Karin’s dorm room, how can she resist? How could she ever give Emma anything less?</p><p>Emma’s freckle-kissed cheeks blister a soft pink. She giggles and shifts her weight around, brushing the dildo against Karin’s thighs in a way that makes shills shoot up Karin’s spine. “It’s you that’s the beautiful one, you know?” Emma whispers, her voice honeyed; and then she leans forward, pressing their breasts together. They inhale each other’s breath, breathe in each other’s scent, then, and they kiss. “Especially when you’re like this. It makes me so excited, like I can’t…” Emma kisses Karin again, and Karin kisses back, again and again. “Like I can’t control myself.”</p><p>They can barely get any words in, they’re kissing so much, rocking against each other, skin against skin. Emma tastes more perfect every time. Like warm pastries, like the woodlands she came from, like sugar and spice. </p><p>Karin breaks their kiss, albeit hesitantly, and reaches up to brush loose strands of hair from Emma’s face. She’s already sweaty, already worked up, and Karin distantly wonders just how wet her girlfriend is behind the base of the harness she wears.</p><p>“I don’t want you to control yourself,” Karin purrs, like a challenge, tempting Emma to take her. “I don’t want you to go easy on me.”</p><p>Emma leans forward again, just to kiss Karin one more time. As their tongues tangle and mesh together, Emma’s hands, soft and without callus, dip between Karin’s thighs. Fingers dance up her skin, not yet pressing to her core.</p><p>Karin can’t help but chuckle as she breaks their kiss. Noses pressed together, Karin mumbles, “You took those words to heart, huh? You’re just teasing me now, aren’t you, Emma?” She’s only half-serious.</p><p>Emma flusters and gives a light-hearted laugh. “It’s not like that! I just wanted to feel you…” Emma’s voice trails off, and Karin knows. She knows that Emma is being sincere.</p><p>Karin’s eyes droop; dreamy, enraptured. “I love you,” she says.</p><p>Emma boldly leans in towards Karin’s chest and mouths at one of Karin’s nipples. They’re pert and ready to tease, but Emma only sucks gently. “I love you too, Karin-chan,” she says, rubbing her fingers over Karin’s slit before she pushes them in.</p><p>Karin moans readily into the air, both from the sensation of Emma’s mouth and her fingers inside of her.</p><p>“Emma—” Karin’s not loud, has never been loud, and even she has trouble constraining her voice as she feels Emma’s fingers move inside of her. How did she get so good at this? They’ve had sex quite a few times, she supposes after a thoughtful moment passed, and Emma’s learned every sensitive spot on Karin’s body. The way she curls and thrusts her fingers, coaxing more and more wetness out of her, is perfection. </p><p>Emma tears her mouth away from one of Karin’s breasts only to sigh into her skin. She’s turned on, Karin can tell from the wiggle of her hips.</p><p>“We’ll have to take care of that later, hm?” Karin purrs in a sultry voice. Really, between the two of them, <em> Karin </em> is the one that teases. She cranes her head up from the pillow below her as nips at the area right above Emma’s breasts, making Emma yip and then sigh. “For now, Emma… why don’t you fuck me with that?”</p><p>Karin spreads her thighs a little. Emma takes her fingers out of Karin, glistening with her juices, and then grips her slender thigh.</p><p>“Don’t worry about me. Not right now. I want to make you feel good with this thing, first…”</p><p>Emma uses the hand with the fingers that had been inside of Karin to lightly lubricate the shaft of the dildo. It quickly becomes shiny with wetness. Emma doesn’t hurry when it comes to getting the strap-on inside of Karin, though. Rather, she makes sure their bodies are pressed together, so, so close that they can feel each-other’s heart beats, and then she guides the tip inside.</p><p>Karin’s lungs fill with air that she exhales as a moan. Emma moans, too, as if she could truly feel Karin’s insides.</p><p>It’s perfect, the way that the dildo — the way that Emma stretches her. She’s so full of her, so full of Emma’s love. Karin reaches around Emma’s back to hug her close right as Emma begins to swing her hips.</p><p>“You’re so warm, Karin-chan,” Emma’s voice trembles. Karin is sure that her moans are just the same. “Does it feel good?” She asks. “Is this okay?”</p><p>“Don't worry about it. Just fuck me,” Karin says, nearly out of breath, but there’s a coy smile on her face.</p><p>Making love is nice, when it suits them. And usually it does. Emma and Karin would typically go slow with each other, taking their time to feel and taste each other thoroughly. But right now, in this moment together, it just seems right to <em> fuck, </em> to let loose and let Emma ravage her, and so Karin does. </p><p>Karin’s words, sultry and deep, seem to have set Emma off.</p><p><em> Good. I don’t want her to go easy on me, </em> Karin thinks. <em> I’m not a fragile, breakable doll. </em></p><p>“Karin-chan, Karin-chan—” Emma says as she swings her hips, driving the dildo deeper into Karin each time. If Karin weren’t so into the sensation of being filled by her girlfriend, she’d think that the noises their connection made alone was enough to be heard all throughout the dormitory, to say nothing of the way her bed creaks. </p><p>“Emma,” Karin moans, voice cracking as she feels herself getting close. The tip of the strap-on continues to hit the deepest spots inside Karin, drawing out her orgasm. It’s not only that, though, but the way Emma’s body feels on hers. She’s so plush, and warm, and the most perfect girl in the world. “Emma, I’m—”</p><p>Karin’s voice teeters. In the moment, her eyes frantically search for Emma’s, and Emma looks back down at her. Her green eyes are glassy, and her lips, swollen pink, are moist and pretty.</p><p>Emma reaches for Karin’s hand. Karin squeezes.</p><p>“Come for me, Karin-chan. Please, please, I want you to feel good,” Emma practically begs for Karin’s release, even as she continues to drive her hips forward. </p><p>Emma kisses her, thrusting her tongue into Karin’s mouth. </p><p>Karin comes, then, and she comes hard. Her moans are mostly muffled by Emma’s mouth on hers, but her thighs twitch wildly as she rides out her release. Emma doesn’t falter, gentle as she usually is, even as Karin orgasms, feeling the faux dick thrust into her again and again. Wetness coats the shaft of the appendage, staining her sheets, surely, but Karin doesn’t care. All there is is Emma, Emma, Emma, and Karin loves her.</p><p>It feels like it takes forever to end. Karin doesn’t complain, of course. Emma lifts her face away from Karin’s, and though Karin’s vision is a bit blurry, she can see that Emma’s face is <em> so </em>red, so needy. Karin can’t imagine how much she must need to come, too.</p><p>“Was that okay?” Emma pants softly. “It wasn’t too rough, was it?”</p><p>“Not at all. It was perfect, Emma… <em> you </em> were perfect,” Karin says, sincere as can be, heart filling to the brim when she sees her girlfriend smile bashfully down at her. </p><p>Looping her arm around Emma’s neck, she brings her in for a long, drawn-out kiss. When they separate, Karin’s voice is a hot, promising whisper against Emma’s lips, letting her hands run up every wonderful dip and curve of Emma’s voluptuous body.</p><p>“Now then…” Karin’s eyes glint in the darkness. “It’s my turn to return the favor.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>